


A perfect marriage proposal… kind of

by Kalamey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Phanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamey/pseuds/Kalamey
Summary: When Phil thinks about Dan, he thinks of how he is the most special and important person in his life, therefore, he deserves a proposal just as special as him right?





	A perfect marriage proposal… kind of

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first Phanfic, I'm a little nervous because I never really posted any of the things I write on internet, I hope is not so lame lol but I really love writing and reading so I'm gonna give it a chance and see if someone enjoys this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> I've been really deep into the Phandom since I discovered them (A couple months ago, really glad I entered the Phandom in 2017, what a bless) and though part of the Phandom scare me, I really love being part of this <3  
> Also, English is not my first language so please be gentle, and let me know if something doesn't seem right please :)
> 
> This is dedicated to MollieBlackWrites, because she is such an amazing writer, the first phanfic I read was one of hers (Can't remember which one, I literally read all of her works) and she writes very fast! I love how you don't make me suffer thank you for all you shared with us <3

“Phiiiiiiil!” Dan yelled from the living room.

That’s my signal, the time has finally come.

“Yes honey?” I answered when I arrived to the room.

“I’m hungry! Can you give me food?” Dan pleaded.

“You interrupted my show just for that?” I said with fake annoyance, I was thinking of my plan all the time “Make you something to eat, you lazy bear”

“But I’m in my browsing position!” Dan groaned “Come on please?”

“You’re lucky that you have an amazing boyfriend” Time for the first part of my plan.

“Oh my god, stop doing puns with your username”

I went to the kitchen to prepare myself for the not so big step that I was decided to do, I mean, we are kind of married already right? It wouldn’t have to be a big deal, but at the same time it was, this is a way to tell Dan that I love him and I want to spend all my life with him, just a way to formalize things.

_But what If that scares him?_

I stop myself from thinking and grabbed what I was looking for, and then I took out the sharpie from the bag of my pants.

It’s funny how this thing has a lot of memories of us.

Okay, let’s do this.

* * *

“What is this?” Dan said with a face when I returned with the ‘food’

“An apple, what more?” I said trying to cover my nervousness.

“Seriously Phil? And why did you only cut a half of it?”

“I only had energy to do this” I excuse myself “Come on, I did this with love!” I tried to convince him.

Dan gave me a look “You’re lucky that I love you” he said putting his laptop aside and taking the apple.

I sat beside him “You didn’t say that yesterday when I was giving you a blow-“

“Shut up!” Dan choked with a piece of apple.

I giggled while I watched him eating, waiting for my chance.

“So, I was thinking about what we were talking the other day” he said grabbing another piece of apple, watching it cautiously, and then eating it painfully slow.

“Mmm?” I was concentrated in him eating “What were we talking the other day?”

“About adopting a dog Phil! Did you forget it already?” Another piece.

“Umm?” I remembered “Of course not! I was just distracted”

“Clearly” He said munching “You really seem off these days, is everything okay?

“Yeah, I just have a lot of things in my head” I said, nervous when I saw him finish the last piece.

“Really? Like what?” He asked looking the half of the apple, this is my chance.

“Come on Howell, eat it, you’re not going to lose another tooth I promise”

He gave me a glare but grabbed the apple anyway and watched it carefully.

Thanks for having the habit of inspect your food before you eat it, weirdo.

Dan burst into laughter “Phil, what is this?” He showed me the apple, in the red zone can be read written with sharpie the words ‘I love you’

“Just a way to tell you how much you mean to me, I love you so much Dan, all these years with you have been the best of my life, and I’m sure I want to spent the rest of my life with you” I confessed, taking my shoe off.

“Phil?” Dan asked mildly confused, not understanding my actions until I showed him the bottom of my shoe, there were written the words ‘Marry me?’

“Dan” I spoke with determination “Would you marry me?”

Dan was speechless for 5 long seconds until he beamed and yelled “YES!” smiling and almost crying of joy.

I smiled relieved and took the ring, hiding between the laces of the shoe.

“I can’t believe you proposed with an apple and a shoe” Dan laughed.

“I wanted it to be as special and unique as you are to me!” I answered pouting.

“You spork” Dan smiled looking at me with adoration, the kind of look that always gets me “I wouldn’t love you other way Philip Lester”

“Hurry up and give me your hand so I can kiss you”

When I put the ring in his finger I literally throw myself to kiss him.

“I love you too, Daniel Howell”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that whoever read this enjoy it, I love fluff but I'm more of writing angst :P This came out because I dreamed it one day, I really have the weirdest dreams, originally Pewdiepie would be on the background dancing salsa with Edgar, while Phil proposes to Dan with his shoe xD


End file.
